specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 2
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *M4A1 - primary *Micro 9mm - secondary Chapter 2 - The Dune Chapter 2 starts off with the squad following the tracks north through the desert. As they come across a range of buildings, they discuss their orders - Adams states that what they are doing isn't exactly within their mission parameters, and Walker states that their mission went from recon to rescue when they found U.S. soldiers butchered, and Lugo fondly calls it "bucking orders". Walker states that orders aren't worth following if it means leaving people to die, and that Konrad would likely say the same if he were alive, which Walker believes to be true. As they pull themselves up onto the nearest building, (with Lugo taking his position ahead) which seems to be a sort of lookout, Adams says that the tracks end here and that this must be the Nest. Lugo comments on the "post-apocalypstick" look of the place, and Walker cautions them, saying these people already took out 4 soldiers and kidnapped another. The player is then given control of Walker. The three make their way down and Walker can tell Lugo and Adams to silence two guards. If you shoot the two without silencers, there isn't much difference, since another lookout will quickly arrive. Making their way down, they come across more refugees, whom they are forced to shoot when they are spotted. Shortly down a flight of stairs, Adams will remark "Grenades. Lots of them." Lugo jokingly says "Looks like someone's stocking up for winter." Adams will reply with "We should take what we can carry. No point in wasting them." The three then make their way over to a balcony leading to a huge open window of sorts with more lookouts, and a firefight engages-this makes a perfect opportunity to use one of the newly acquired grenades, even more so when they come under fire from a refugee M2E2HMG. After it is destroyed, they make their way in through the window and into a sheltered complex. At this point, a rather fun old-school tune will play, and Lugo will ask if the others hear music. Walker shrugs it off as just "Who cares? Just keep fighting!" This is either a suggestion that the radioman is broadcasting music, or Lugo has just broken the fourth wall. Walker will comment on the music when the player is further in, asking "Where the hell is that coming from?" Lugo will reply "It's these speakers like that beacon we found: improvised." And as they make their way down into a curving hall filled with rubble, a cutscene triggers. A man's gleeful voice on an intercom (most likely the source of the music) announces that an unwarranted assault on the 33rd today means that there will be an end to the ceasefire. He directs all insurgents wishing to surrender to the nearest outpost for "processing" and laughs. He then goes off air and the intercom returns to its "scheduled programming". Lugo then delivers the outgoing line of "Lemme go on record and say this shit just got weird." Adams responds with, as they walk down the hall, "Fuck weird, this is outta control. Not only do they got people here, they got a fuckin' DJ. We need to radio command, ASAP." Walker warns him against it, saying "No, not yet. Konrad and the 33rd need their help, and this soldier can lead us straight to them. Once we know the 33rd is safe, we'll radio for evac." As they go through the hall, the windows have been busted out, and the end of the curve gives way to a small scrapyard in a sandpit leading out into open desert, with more enemies that must be killed. Here the player can make use of another turret to clear out the guards. Across the scrapyard is a small building that appears to hold sand (as bulletholes will leak such) and further down is a dropoff made of huge metal rubble, with a scrap-filled path around. At the end of the path is a large metal building with many busted-out windows and several floors exposed, although it nonetheless could house a formidable amount of people. At this point, the desert seems to be open all around. Note a SCAR-H on the ground. Walker, furious, comments on the sudden lack of hostiles and tells the boys to keep their guard up. A few yards further in, they come under heavy fire and ambush and are forced to take cover as they begin shooting people off of the building. The squad takes out many hostiles, although more approach from the nearby sand dune. At this point, Lugo becomes very frustrated at the amount of enemies they have to deal with, and Adams and Walker tell him to keep his cool. However, much to Lugo's further displeasure, (and yet more F-bombs) a sandstorm is approaching fast. The sandstorm quickly overtakes the firefight, blocking out a large percentage of vision and actually taking apart the building. At one point, the ground caves in, with Walker barely hanging on, and shooting two refugees before he falls. It is at this point that the screen fades to black. End of Chapter 2 Screenshots Chap2-2.png|The news crew withheld the danger of the storm from the public. Cave-in site.jpg|The sandstorm site. Chapter 2 sandstorm site.jpg|The sandstorm site. Sand House.jpg|An unremarkable building, filled with sand. This screenshot is from an early version of the game. The_Line_Slider.png|The site of the sandstorm before it hits. Chap2-9.png|The storm causes the roof under the sand to collapse, creating a giant sinkhole. Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough